


Northern Lights

by Rainsince



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Other, Past Relationship(s), Possible Character Death, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsince/pseuds/Rainsince
Summary: Lin had always been fascinated by the Northern Lights. The colorful lights that seemed to dance with the night sky. She had never seen them in real life, only in the books and pictures. It's the most beautiful natural phenomena ever and so she decided that she wants to see it before she leaves the world.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Korra, Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong & Mako, Lin Beifong & Pema, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong/Original Male Character(s), Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaay, here is it. I've revise the chapter so there are some things that is different but the plot is still the same. I'm sorry for taking it down the first time. Anyways have fun!!

Lin had always been fascinated by the Northern Lights. The colorful lights that seemed to dance with the night sky. She had never seen them in real life, only in the books and pictures. It's the most beautiful natural phenomena ever and so she decided that she wants to see it before she leaves the world.

There's something about the lights that comforts her and she lost count on how many times she begged her mother to let her come with Tenzin and his family to the northern water tribe when she was young. They were meant to join them one time to the southern water tribe and Lin was excited but two days later, her mother had given birth to her little sister, and the trip was cancelled. Lin threw the tantrum of the decade, screaming and crying at her mother. Toph had to send her to the Air Temple Island to stay for a week after her tantrum almost put baby Suyin in danger.

It was the first time Lin felt a growing frustration to her sister. Her baby sister who was only a few days old and already stole everyone's attention away from Lin. Lin was the youngest of all the kids and was used to being the center of attention so when her sister was born, Lin was jealous. The only person who doesn't seem to focus on the new baby was Tenzin and Lin was thankful for that. The two of them would spend most of their days together playing and sometimes, Tenzin would show Lin pictures of the Aurora Borealis. Tenzin remembered how it would bring happiness to her face and made a promise that he would someday bring her to see the northern lights.

When Lin was around twelve, her family and Avatar Aang's family went to Ember Island. It was a beautiful island. She was playing with Kya when she heard her little sister's faint scream in the background. When she turned around, Lin saw Suyin having trouble keeping afloat in the ocean. Lin had never been a great swimmer but that didn't stop her from running to her sister, working her arms to save her from drowning. Lin desperately clung to her sister before screaming for Kya. Suyin was saved by Kya's waterbending but then the waves were strong and Lin's flimsy strokes were nothing against it.

She remembered going under the water and feeling the salty water in her throat. It was painful and dizzying. She couldn't breathe and her eyes were stinging from the water. She remembered how her world turned black and when she woke up, she found herself surrounded by her family.

Kya was shaking but immediately relaxed when Lin opened her eyes. Her little sister, Su, was holding Lin's hands with tears rolling down her cheeks and towel wrapped around her. Toph immediately pulled her into a hug and Lin almost cried at her mother's embrace. Su was safe because Lin had saved her.

Even if that happened many years ago, Lin can still taste the salty sea water, the painful breathing like it was yesterday. It was as if the water had knocked every wisp of air from her lungs. That's how she feels right now. She couldn't breathe.

"Chief Lin Beifong?" She whipped her head at the voice, a woman in her thirties smiled at her. "Healer Kyuso will see you now."

Lin swallowed as if she was trying to compose herself, she fixed her coat before uncrossing her legs and standing up. She never liked hospitals. It reminded her of people dying. She dusted up the imaginary dirt from her skirt before following her to the office. She paled at the thought of entering the room. Her stomach churned and Lin could feel the bile slowly making their way to her throat but she swallowed it down. She managed to enter Kyuso's office without collapsing but by the time she sat in the chair, she was breathless.

"I'm sure you know why you're here, Lin." Kyuso looked at her solemnly. Lin had to look away to not see the pity in his eyes. Kyuso was a friend of hers, they weren't close but their parents were friends and it was natural for them to spend some time together.

"I know why I'm here, Kyuso." Lin muttered.

"How's life? I'm sure the station has never been busy. Are you getting enough sleep?"

Lin rolled her eyes, huffing at his attempt of small talks. "Enough with that. I'm not here to talk about the weather with you. Just get with it and tell me already. There's no need to drag this out."

Kyuso nodded slowly before sliding a folder to Lin's direction. "Your test results showed some abnormalities in your uterus. There are lumps that we found in your uterus and in the lining of the abdomen. I suggest that we take another test to determine your diagnosis."

Lin inhaled sharply, her knuckles turning white with how hard she was gripping the chair.

"Do you have any family members that have this disease? This can be genetic, that's why I'm asking you." Kyuso said, keeping his voice low and calm.

Lin opened her mouth before closing it before shaking her head. She stammered. "I don't know my father, I'm not sure but my grandmother Poppy was diagnosed with ovarian tumor but as far as I remember it was benign and she died of old age."

Kyuso nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "In this case, it can be genetic. I guess your mother carried a recessive cancer cell and passed it onto you."

Lin felt a headache coming, she bit her thumb, a nervous habit she developed when she was young. "I have a sister, six years younger than me. She has five kids. Is it possible that she got it too?"

"I don't know about that but I suggest that you ask her to take a test to be sure." Kyuso answered.

Lin took a deep breath, leaning back on the chair as her mind was filled with worries and questions. Is this what it feels like to be sentenced?

"But I'm healthy. Are you even sure that it's cancer? For all we know, you made a mistake or my results were mixed up with the other patient." Lin was growing more and more restless and she was already standing up. Being restricted in the chair was making her crazy.

"Lin, you have the dominant cancer cell and they multiplied and grew enough for a symptom to happen and in your case, your simple pelvis pain is actually a symptom." Kyuso explained as properly as he could. "We can retake the test right now if you want. There's still something we can do. Surgery, heat therapy, and herbal therapy. There are researches and experiments for you to join in if you’re interested."

"I know that!" Lin snapped out of frustration, slightly causing the man to cower a little. The amusement left her system and all she could do was glare at the piece of paper on top of the table. "But you don't know that." Lin stopped pacing and faced the healer. "Tell me, Kyuso, just how many patients of yours have survived this?"

"I know a lot of survivors, Lin, and I know you will be too." The healer said but it did nothing to calm the woman. "You're strong and I know you can survive this."

"I have to go. I'm afraid I've left the station for too long and I'm sure they are looking for me. You can't tell anyone about this or I swear, I will throw your ass in jail." Lin threatened before walking out of the room and no matter how many times Kyuso called her to come back, she just ignored him.

She's dying.

Not yet anyway but she might as well be with the news she received. Lin wanted to shut the world out and just deny what Kyuso said to her.

Lin loathed her grandmother for trying to take her away from Toph when she was younger but now, Lin wondered if Poppy just took her under their care, what would Lin's life be like? She's probably in Gaoling and not in Republic City, married to a noble man, with children to continue the bloodline. A Beifong noble lady who only knew poise and elegant life, a woman who knows nothing of earth and metal. She'd be miserable. She'll still have cancer.

Lin laughed at that thought. She'll be miserable in both lives. Maybe she was destined to have a doomed life. Then her eyes would land at the Air Temple Island and Lin would create another possible outcome. What if she had agreed to marry Tenzin and have his children, would she be happy? Does she even love Tenzin enough to give up her life? The answer? Lin doesn't know for she didn't marry Tenzin and had his children.

After ignoring Kyuso's plea for her to come back and fleeing his office, Lin walked and walked until she found herself in the bar she frequently used to go with her colleagues with a glass in her hand. She brought the glass to her lips a couple of times but she couldn't seem to take a sip of it. Maybe it's because of the sense of responsibility or that she just learned that her cancer came back, but Lin would always put the glass down and technically, she's still on duty.

The past few years have been stressful for her, with the station busier than usual and making sure that the avatar doesn't die, she hasn't found the time to really take care of herself, then Kuvira's attack on the Republic City happened. She only grew more and more worried about the safety of the people she loves.

"Rough day at work?" A man who looks like in his early seventies said behind the counter. He was the bar owner. Lin almost couldn't recognize the man.

Lin hummed, tilting her head a little to the side. "You could say that. Crime never stops but this is more of a personal business."

Kaito nodded as he placed down the glass he's wiping on the counter. "I kept forgetting that you're a Chief now. How's work by the way? Is the Goldenrod Triad still giving the station a headache? I remember during my police days, your mother and I would chase them all over the city."

"That triad is long gone, Kaito. You were supposed to take over the Chief of Police position after mom retired, right? but you resigned." Lin swirled the liquid in her glass. "You dodge a bullet there. It sucks. Never-ending paperworks, and politicians telling you how to do your job. I would've resigned if I had a chance."

"But you didn't." Kaito said, his voice almost sounded like he was sympathizing with her.

Lin nodded slowly. "I didn't."

"You know, if someone heard you say that, the tabloid will have a field day. _Chief of Police, Lin Beifong, regrets being a police_." Kaito grinned while Lin just shrugged. "The media is a lot harsher than before."

"I don't care about what they say." Lin is no stranger to the media and she had faced a lot of harsh comments, it comes with the job. And she is also the greatest earthbender's daughter and the avatar's son's ex-girlfriend. Lin tried not to let it get to her.

"You sound awfully just like your mother." Kaito whistled as he pulled the chair to sit opposite her. "Which brings me to the question, where's Toph? How is she? That woman is a real pain in the ass. So stubborn and hard headed."

"Last time I heard she was visiting Zaofu. That old hag is still alive surprisingly." Lin said which earned a laugh from the man. It surprised Lin on how easy it left her lips without a hint of bitterness.

Kyuso shared stories about her mother and Lin tried to focus on his storytelling but her mind was flying somewhere.

She thought about Toph, the mother she tried so hard to please and to make her proud. She had always idolized Toph Beifong from the moment she learned how to talk. She grew up hearing stories about her mother's adventures with the avatar and remember looking at her mother like she was the most important person in the world after Avatar Aang. But life as Toph's daughter is a curse as much as it is a blessing. Life as her daughter was like the rock itself, hard and uncomfortable. She did everything to gain her mother's attention and compliments. She had the perfect grades, top of her class, and never disobeys. Lin did it to make her mother happy but it never made Toph happy. Lin entered the Republic City's Police Department in hopes to get her mother's attention only to be humiliated by her own mother and sister.

But that's all in the past now. They had forgiven each other for their mistakes.

"By the way, how's your family? Your son and wife?" Lin asked when the old man finished his story.

Kaito smiled before looking down, letting out a sigh in the process. Lin frowned at his sudden change of expression. "Junior is in Fire Nation. Got himself a nice job and a wife, they have two sons. Couldn't be more proud of my boy, but my wife…Yumi passed away six years ago. She had leukemia. It was diagnosed too late and we don't have the money for her treatment."

Lin stiffened at his revelation. Her grasp around the glass weakened and she had to put it down so the drink won't spill on her. "Leukemia? I'm sorry, I had no idea." Lin offered her condolences.

Kaito shook his head, giving her a small smile. "Thank you. I scraped up money as much as I could for the treatment. I tried going back to the police but my injury got in the way. My legs were terribly crushed and it's also the reason why I had to leave the force." Kaito pulled his pants up, revealing his prosthetic legs. "I used our life savings for her treatment and even put this bar on a mortgage but it wasn't enough. The treatment was so expensive and her body was starting to give up and I remember praying that the spirits would just take her so that her pain will stop."

Lin listened to his words and wondered how long it would take before she experienced it. Lin was pouring salt in her own wounds. That's always been Lin. She's a masochist, a martyr, and she'll die a martyr.

"Yumi was my greatest love, so it was hard for me to see her in pain. She was dying and I couldn't do anything. I wanted to take her pain but I'm no god. When she died, I was heartbroken but at least she won't be in pain anymore."

Lin doesn't know Yumi much but she remembers the woman who would often come visit the station to bring lunch for her husband. Lin remembered how kind Yumi was to her, who just graduated from the police academy. Yumi would always give her lunch and didn't treat Lin any differently when she found out that she is Toph Beifong's daughter.

From a young age, Lin learned the value of their name. She would notice how people treat her once they find out that she's a Beifong but being a Beifong comes with a lot of expectations and responsibilities. They have a legacy and a name to uphold.

"You could've come to us. You know we would have helped you." Lin said, her eyebrows furrowing together.

Kaito nodded. "I know but your mother has done enough in helping us. She's actually the one who lent me the money to build this bar, you know? She's a great friend. I know you and your mother had a troubled past but I've known her before you were born. I was there when you were born and I can tell you that Toph loves you. She just has a different way of showing it." Lin remained silent and Kaito had to return to his work anyway. The day was almost ending and customers were beginning to swarm the small bar.

Toph had never been the one to show her affections openly and for years, Lin resented her for the nights she spent crying herself to sleep wondering why her mother doesn't love her. But as Lin grew up, she started understanding her mother. Toph wasn't exactly the best mother in the world but she tried her best.

It only dawned to her the moment she walked out of the bar that her days are numbered.

Lin has never been optimistic. She prefers logic over emotion but her family—she knew that her death will kill them. Lin is not scared of death considering her choice of profession. It's inevitable, bound to happen but she never really thought about dying. She just thought that she would die on duty or of old age.

Lin pondered on how she would tell her sister and mother that she's sick. Su is too soft and no doubt, the news will affect her greatly and her mother, Toph would shut down, then there's Tenzin. Lin doesn't know how they will take the news. Lin thought she was past the stage of worrying about the people around her but she was wrong and this time, she was even more scared.

Is this how her life will end? Lin never asked for much. She'd always been a giver, never a taker. This is her life in a nutshell. Was this the reward for her hardwork and loyalty? A disease that will take her life?

It was already dark when Lin returned to the station. It was busy as usual and it instantly gave her a sense of calmness and normality. It's been her home for the past three decades. The Police department was her mother's legacy first and foremost but it was Lin who brought honor and molded it to the police it is now.

This is her legacy now.

"Chief! Thank spirits you're here!" Haru exclaimed in relief when he saw her, almost tripping as he ran to her. "We received a distress call earlier saying that the monsoon triad is causing trouble in the 5th street. Deputy Saikhan is already there with two of our airships. He was looking for you but he couldn't find you."

Lin let out an irritated sigh, mentally slapping herself for straying out far too long. "Very well. Ready another airship. I'm going there."

"Are you sure, Chief Beifong? I don't want to overstep my boundaries but you looked kind of pale. I think it's better if you just stay here and let me go there." Lin raised her eyebrow at him but Haru stood his ground. "Don't get mad at me, Chief. I'm just looking out for you and think of this as a test since you're already training me to take over your position someday. I can prove myself worthy as your successor."

Lin started training Haru on the ways of how to run the station. Haru was Lin's choice of successor. He was only twenty nine and he had shown backbones and not afraid to speak for what is right. Saikhan was supposed to take over once Lin retired but his actions and involvement in Tarlokk's corrupt police force made Lin change her mind. She doesn't want to leave the station in the hands of someone who's easily swayed.

Lin nodded. "Very well but don't get too excited. I'll be in contact with you and you will not do anything without my orders. You hear me, kid?"

Haru beamed before nodding excitedly. "Yes, ma'am." The operation had gone smoothly thanks to Haru's and Saikhan's leadership. Lin is proud of her officers though rarely she says it.

Lin prides herself in the way how she can easily dodge an attack, on how agile she is, and how she never backs down to a challenge. The world had always been Lin's greatest enemy. Lin despises the world. It's always been Lin versus the world. Lin never won in the battles but she never backs down.

And now, the world is testing her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this doesn't have a lot of dialogues because I want it to focus on Lin's thoughts and perspective, give her time to adjust and think about herself for the first time. Not particularly happy with this chapter but I think that this provides good information. 
> 
> Have fun!

She retched, clutching the porcelain bowl as she threw up the contents of her stomach. She heaved and heaved until her throat burned from vomiting. Her hands were shaking and knees trembling while she kneeled in front of the toilet bowl. Her knuckles were gripping the bowl as she leaned forward and threw up again. Lin stayed in that position for a few more seconds. Her chest and shoulders moved as she took deep breaths while she waited for the nausea to subside before dropping on the floor of her bathroom.

Her head was pounding and it feels like the energy was drained out of her. It's been two days since she last saw Kyuso. He tried going to the station in an attempt to talk to her but Lin made sure to keep him away, making up excuses just to avoid having a conversation with him. At first, Lin was successful but Kyuso slipped and entered her office. She banned Kyuso from going to the station.

With trembling knees, Lin used the walls to support herself as she walked back inside her bedroom. She was dizzy and the moment Lin's head hit the mattress, she was out cold. She woke up a few hours later, feeling much better than the first time she woke up. Her body still felt sluggish though but she was no longer feeling nauseous and dizzy. She considered staying home and calling in sick but what use of staying inside her apartment cooped up anyway?

As soon as she entered the building, Lin immediately regretted her decision to go to work.

Not only that she was still feeling weak, the station was filled with demanding citizens and when they saw her, they made no time in rushing towards her. Questions were thrown at her and there were camera flashes that made her dizzy. Lin had always been camera-ready because her job requires her to always be prepared to give an announcement to the public and usually, Lin is more than accommodating but today she wasn't in the mood and she was having trouble with holding herself back and not snapping at the crowd.

_"Chief Beifong! The city's crime had tripled since the opening of the new portal! How will you and your officers act on this?"_

_"The triads are starting to cause troubles again in the city and they are growing bolder, the city is restless!"_

_"What's your opinion about your sister Suyin Beifong taking the former leader of the now defeated Earth Empire back under her watch?"_

Lin took a deep breath before standing straightly, putting on her Chief of Police mask. "I can't say anything right now. All information is strictly confidential but I assure you that the police department is doing its best to solve the crime. I will accept no more questions." Lin pushed passed the crowd and inside the building, ignoring their questions they continued to throw at her.

The inside was even more disarray. Her officers were running everywhere, clearly had no idea of what to do. Lin felt herself tear up but she wiped them before anyone could see it. Lin cleared her throat and instantly the room went quiet, looking relieved that the Chief of Police is finally here. Merely a second had passed before they started asking her what to do, expecting orders and updating her. It overwhelmed Lin at how much dependent they are to her. She tried hard to not think about what will happen to her station and city once she's gone. She started giving orders, dividing the task, asking for updates, and in no time, the station was back to its peaceful state.

"Chief? Are you alright?" One of the officers, Chen, asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine, go back to your work." Lin waved dismissively before continuing her way to her office. She immediately relaxed once she's inside the room. It was much quieter and peaceful than outside and it gave Lin a chance to take a breath before the real work started.

She kept herself busy the whole day, not giving her mind to rest to think about her cancer. There was a big operation that they were planning and Lin couldn't risk putting it on hold just because she's sick. Lin and few of the other high ranking officers planned the raid, discussing strategies and looking for a blind spot that could fail the operation, and by the time they were finished, Lin was tired.

"Lin! I'm so glad you're here! You're just in time for dinner. The others are already inside." Tenzin said enthusiastically. Lin almost forgot that the airbender had invited her for dinner because of all the crazy things that are happening to her life right now. She contemplated whether to go or to just stay put in her office but it was already too late for her to call and say that she couldn't go.

The island had always been her safe haven ever since she was young. This is where she spent most of her years growing up. Lin could say that most of her good memories are on this island, partly because Tenzin was there.

Love wasn't the problem between Lin and Tenzin. It was about their precious duties and their parents' legacies that they try to uphold. Tenzin wanted to settle down and start a family with Lin but she wants to focus more on her career. A year, five years, ten years, Tenzin let Lin focus on her work but they were getting old and Lin showed still no signs of wanting to settle down. Then Pema came. Tenzin convinced himself that it is what he wanted, airbending children and a family, to continue his father's legacy. He loves his wife, his soft and caring Pema, and their children but he'd always find himself asking if he really made the right choice whenever his eyes would land on Lin Beifong.

They entered the house and were immediately welcomed by everyone. Korra and her friends were also there and the younger kids perked up when they saw their Aunt Lin.

"Hey Chief." Korra greeted her.

"Korra." Lin gave a brief nod.

The dinner was amazing and Lin hadn't had a proper meal since the station was busy. She didn't know she was starving until Pema brought out a plate of dumplings, and a roasted duck for the non-vegetarian adults in the room. They all eat in silence, only speaking when they are asking someone to pass the dishes. By the time Lin finished dinner, she was uncomfortably full.

"Are you okay, Lin? You look like you're going to be sick." Korra asked out of nowhere causing everyone to stop what they're doing and look at her.

Lin's eyes widened before shaking her head then nodding head when she saw Tenzin looking worried. "I'm fine, just full."

"Korra is right, Lin." Tenzin butted in, dropping his utensils in the process.

Lin rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I can handle myself."

"I know you can take care of yourself. We're just worried about you." Tenzin added, his shoulders hunching forward. He looked at Pema. "Pema, dear, can you get mother's recipe in the cabinet? The one with menthol. Thank you."

Lin tried to argue when Pema came back carrying a small tub of ointment but Tenzin insisted and everyone was watching her so she just accepted it with a small thank you. That was enough to send everyone back to their own businesses.

Lin looked around the room and watched as they conversed with each other. They would tell each other how their day went and much more. They would look at her and smile, asking her the same thing but Lin kept the answers simple, careful not to say that can reveal her secret and possibly traumatized the kids.

This is her life now. She spent years isolating herself and burying herself in her work. She cut off ties with everyone but here she is, surrounded by the people she never thought she would be close with.

Lin observed Tenzin and noticed how peaceful and happy he is surrounded by the family he had always wanted. The relationship between them was slowly healing, they are no longer cold to each other and Lin could say that their friendship is growing back.

Then her eyes would then travel to the woman she once considered as an enemy. Lin is tough, stubborn, and blunt whilst Pema is understanding, and caring. Pema was everything Lin was not and Lin had long accepted that. Her willingness to sacrifice her bending for the younger woman's family was the evidence that Lin was past her grudge.

They became family and it terrified Lin because she's been alone for so long that she forgot what it feels like to be part of a family.

The younger kids then turned their attention to her. It was a little overwhelming for Lin to be surrounded by children, owing to the fact that she isn't fond of young kids. Rohan, who just turned four and just kept on growing and looking more like his father everyday, just decided that Lin is more important than his food. The kid asked her a lot of questions and Lin tried her best to answer them all. He was starting to be more like her sister Ikki everyday, full of energy and always with never ending questions. The kids hound her with questions that leaves no time for her to answer. Jinora is the only one who is not harassing her, though, Meelo was clearly trying to copy his older sister.

From all of Tenzin's children, Jinora is closest to Lin. Maybe it's because of the teenager's independence and wise personality but Lin found herself admiring the young airbending master.

Pema must've noticed the growing uneasiness in Lin's demeanor because she ushered the kids to back off and asked them to help her with the dishes. Lin smiled gratefully at the younger woman before offering to help but Pema shook her head and politely said that it's okay, that she's a guest.

Lin stayed for another hour, discussing with Tenzin about their next approach in rehabilitating the city and asking the avatar about her plans and opinions. Their conversations were strictly professional and it amazes Lin at how much Korra had grown. She remembered the first time Korra stepped a foot in the city, creating ruckus and single-handedly beating three triad members. Lin was impressed by Korra but she wouldn't say that. The young avatar's ego was already big and getting praise from her will only make her more egoistic.

Lin disliked Korra from the start, her meddling with the police affairs and constant attraction to problems. It's no wonder why it took Lin a long time to warm up to the young avatar but Korra proved herself to be a great friend and ally to Lin, earning a deep respect for the young woman.

When Lin got home, her stomach felt heavy. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up her dinner. The food went to waste and left a bitter taste in her mouth. She was sweating like crazy and her sight blurred by the tears as she continued to puke in the toilet. She used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth before rinsing it with water. The after taste was enough to make her gag but Lin took deep breaths and the urge to throw up went away. She was feverish and she felt cold. Lin wanted to cry at the patheticness of the situation. Here she is all alone in her apartment sick with no one there to help her. The world must be having fun at making her miserable.

Sleeping was even harder. She was tossing and turning all night, can't seem to find a good position to sleep in to, and small noises would wake her up. She's never been a heavy sleeper, result of the years of her work where she would have to standby for the incoming calls and for the late night shifts she pulled. And when she falls asleep, the nightmares would come, circling her mind with fears and doubts. It always rouses Lin.

The morning came but Lin didn't get any sleep.

She almost collapsed at the floor the second she stood up. The sudden loss of the feeling in her legs frightened her. Fear crept in her body, starting from her legs then to her stomach then to her throat. She turned her head to the side and retched but nothing came out. She clutched her stomach, wheezing at every breath as she slumped at the side of her bed. Lin closed her eyes and tried to convince herself that it's nothing. She's a Beifong. Beifong don't back down. If her mother could see her right now, she would tell her to stand up and stop acting like a baby. Lin took another breath then another and another before she tried to stand up again.

She has cancer but she won't let it control her life. She's Lin Beifong for spirit's sake! Cancer won't break her, she refuses to fall. Lin gathered her strength to start her day. The fatigue came and went and Lin just wished that by the time she had her bath, her body would feel refreshed. The medicine Kyuso gave to her relieved her physical pain but not her emotional pain.

She tried to not let the cancer affect her work. She's more than the cancer and so she continued working. Her work provides a sense of normality in her life. At least in her work, her mind has another problem to think about.

It continued for another day until one morning, Lin woke up in pain and when she took off her pants, she saw blood in her underwear. She doesn't know what it means, all she knows is that blood is not a good sign. She knew that these things would happen but the blood still shocked her. She called Kyuso, who immediately went to her apartment and by the time he reached her apartment, Lin was panicky.

"We need to get you to the hospital so I can check you. Blood is not a good sign, Lin." Kyuso said and Lin just nodded and allowed him to drive her to the hospital. They entered at the back door to avoid being seen. Lin is the Chief of Police and no doubt that if people saw her in the hospital, they would start talking and talking will not help her situation.

Kyuso gave her a dressing down and asked her to change. Lin argued but changed into the gown anyway before laying on the table as Kyuso bent the water below her stomach. It relieved the pain and Lin was able to relax herself. The procedure went fairly fast and soon Lin was back in her own clothes while Kyuso tried to convince her to go through the treatment. He asked her why she was refusing it but Lin couldn't bear to tell him that because she is scared.

"I need time to think. Please don't rush me. I need to think about this." Lin pleaded when Kyuso tried again. The man was surprised at her pleading. He doesn't know her enough but one thing he's sure of is that Lin never pleads. Kyuso nodded and instead explained the treatment to her but Lin wasn't listening.

Kyuso left her in the room for her to think and Lin couldn't be more grateful of him. When he came back, he returned with herbal tea to help her with the pain. He was alarmed and annoyed at the woman when he learned that she was experiencing pain and didn’t tell him. Lin sat there silently while Kyuso scolded her for her pride and stubbornness.

She has the money for the treatment. Her job pays a decent amount of income and she has her inheritance. Lin inherited half of Beifong's wealth while the other half went to Su. And Lin hadn't touched the money she inherited because she doesn't know where to use it. She also has the connection to make sure that it won't go to the public and her name alone is enough to intimidate even the most powerful person in the world. So what is really the problem why she's having second thoughts on the treatment?

Because Lin knew that the treatment will weaken her, that it will make her helpless. One thing Lin hated is feeling helpless. She's always been independent and self-sufficient. Would it be easier to just let the cancer take over her body? Or is it even worth it for her body to undergo an aggressive treatment?

"Lin." Kyuso took a deep sigh. "I don't want to rush you but I have to tell you that the longer we postpone the treatment, the higher chance the cancer will spread. We already spotted a lump in your lymph nodes-" Lin exhaled, almost gasping as her hand went to her stomach. "Please accept the treatment. Do it for your family, your friends, Lin. I'm begging you."

Lin was silent for a couple of minutes, her mind filled with endless worries and scenarios of what could happen. She thought about her sister, her sweet little sister Suyin, whom despite her brattiness and wrongdoings, Lin loves so much, and her poor mother who is messy as the earth and tough as a stone. Lin doesn't know if she could leave them behind.

Lin does not dwell on her regrets, on the what ifs, but she doesn’t even know if she had lived her life fully. There are still some things that she wants to do, to see, to find and this stupid cancer is putting everything at stake. Everything she worked hard for will come tumbling down and all her risks and sacrifices will all go to waste.

"Okay." Lin whispered so low that Kyuso had to ask her to repeat herself. "I'll do the treatment."

Kyuso breathed in relief, offering her a warm smile. "That's good, Lin. That's good. We can schedule your surgery right away. You need to ready yourself and your body for the surgery and the treatment."

"I'll have to take a leave from work." Lin said, not liking the idea of it.

"You can always return to it. After your surgery, we will start your therapy. You can go back to work, don't worry but I suggest that you take a rest first." 

Lin nodded at his words. "I haven't told anyone yet about this."

Kyuso smiled understandingly, putting his hands over hers. "I know it's scary but you can do this."

Lin doesn't know who to ask and how to tell them. She supposed could ask her sister but her sister is busy with her own city. Zaofu is still under construction after Kuvira's attack and Lin doesn't want to add burden to her sister. Kya is out of question since the woman just returned to the south pole. She could ask Tenzin or Bumi but that will be awkward, won't it?

But she found herself in the Air Temple Island anyway.

"What brought you here, Lin?" Tenzin asked as he took the empty seat beside her. The bright afternoon glow warmed their bodies.

Lin remained silent for a few seconds. "Don't sound too disappointed that I'm here."

"You know you're always welcome here. You're family." Tenzin gently nudged the woman like how he used to do whenever Lin was upset.

"Mhm, family. Look at how the time flies. It's like we were just kids yesterday and now we are adults with a lot of responsibilities and problems." Lin said. Tenzin noticed how her eyes looked sad, how Lin looked so down and tired.

Tenzin never really noticed that Lin was getting old. She was still beautiful, of course, and full of charisma but it was obvious how the time treated her. She grew up well, still athletic as far as he can remember, still determined and the fire in her eyes were still there but he couldn't seem to ignore that the Lin in front of him looked so defeated. He had only seen her looked defeated twice before. When he learned what happened between Lin and Su, about how Toph tore the arrest papers, and when Tenzin broke up with her.

Tenzin likes to say that he can read an expression well. He can tell that something is wrong with just the facial expression and he has used it many times with his work and when he wants something. It worked to everyone but to Lin. Lin had always been good at concealing her emotions, never the one to slip out but these past few days, Tenzin could sense that something is troubling the woman.

"Talk to me, Lin. You know I'm here here for you." Tenzin placed his hands on top of hers. "You have a problem, I can feel it."

"Can we go somewhere private?" Lin asked quietly.

Tenzin nodded and led her to his office. The kids were with Pema and the other acolytes for their studies so they got the house to themselves.

"Talk to me, Lin. You can tell me what's bothering you."

"Do you think I did the right thing?"

Lin's reply wasn't what Tenzin was expecting. Her question surprised him, leaving him stammering in the process. "Did something happen at the station?"

Lin ignored his questions and leaned back at the couch, looking up at the ceiling with a deep sigh. She remained silent, the words wouldn't leave her mouth no matter what. Tenzin kneeled down in front of her, taking both of her hands into his. He was offering her some comfort but it was useless because Lin was scared.

Lin was scared that Tenzin would get hurt. She's scared that the people around her will get affected. That's why she didn't tell anyone the first time. That's why she suffered on her own because she doesn't want to be a burden to everyone. Lin doesn't want to see the pity in their eyes. She doesn't want their sympathy.

"Is there something wrong, Lin? You're quiet. Please, talk to me. You're scaring me." Tenzin said as he grew more and more concerned about the woman. "Lin?"

Lin dropped her head, looking at the picture frame of his family as she continued to avoid his questions. She took a deep breath before looking at Tenzin. "Tenzin…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the story so far? Am I going too fast or too slow?
> 
> p.s. Just want to let you know that I update when I finished writing the next chapter so I won't have a blank page. Like this one, I just finished finalizing chapter 3, that's why I posted this chapter but I'm not sure if I can keep up with this kind of setup but I'll do my best :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaay, so what I've said in the previous chapter, I update when I'm done with the next chapter but in this case chapter four is still in the works. I only posted now because I heard that there's gonna be a power outage in our area and I don't know how long it’s gonna be so I figured out that I may as well post this while I write chapter four.  
> I really like this chapter and I like the interaction between Lin, her officers, Kyuso and Tenzin. I think it gave a normality in Lin's life so it won't be all about her cancer. Hope you have fun reading this and see you in the next update!!

People only knew her as the Chief of Police and Toph Beifong's daughter but Tenzin knew the real her. Tenzin knew her underneath her armor. She was his childhood friend, teenager crush, and lover in his adulthood. He knew her the most and vice versa. Tenzin knows how Lin likes her coffee, how she hates repeated questions. He knew that she prefers to close the window before she goes to sleep. He knew her every scar, every fear, her dreams and her wants. So when he saw Lin with a look that concerned him, he knew that something was wrong.

"Lin?" Tenzin gently coaxed her.

Lin took a deep breath before meeting his eyes. "Tenzin, I ha-"

A sudden noise from outside alerted them. The sound of metal clashing followed by a cry and screaming sent the both of them running outside. It turns out the kids created a ruckus and the source of the sound came from when Meelo accidentally ran into a cooking pot. Tenzin scolded Meelo, who looked guilty as he stood under his father's towering form.

Lin didn't know but she sighed with relief. She then bid her goodbye and their conversation was all forgotten.

The herbal tea Kyuso gave to her proved to be useful as it helped lessen the pain she was having and it finally stopped interrupting her work. The station was still busy, people coming in and out of the doors, criminals being brought in by cops, and witnesses and suspects being interrogated by detectives and the Chief of Police. It was a typical scenario in the station and Lin is glad to have some normality in her life from all the drastic changes that will soon to come.

Her officers tried to ignore their boss' sudden changes in behavior and appearance. They've known her to be a perfectionist and a workaholic but they've never seen her so wear out. They've noticed her getting tired easily and there were dark circles under her eyes like she hasn't got a good sleep in days. They tried asking her if she's feeling okay but Lin would brush them off everytime.

Lin can say that she was coping well with the cancer more than she thought though there are times where she would find herself in front of her mirror at night with no clothes and just inspecting her body. She was looking for any changes and Lin could've sworn that her middle was starting to bloat. Her moment of panic caused her to call Kyuso in the middle of the night. Lin didn't even bother with the greetings and immediately stated her problem. Her stomach is getting big, Kyuso tries to tell her that it's probably just the angle but Lin was clearly in distress. Kyuso was forced to go to her apartment to check her and he was right, it was just the angle but Lin was hardly convinced.

The station also noticed the man who is always coming to Lin's office. They know their chief is not always welcoming to visitors, only few people are allowed to show up in her office during work times. The avatar, Tenzin, and Lin's immediate family but this man, they've never seen him before aside from the startling argument between him and their chief a few days earlier.

Lin would lie if she said that she hadn't seen how her officers watch her and Kyuso. Their eyes were questioning and no matter how hard they pretend that they aren't listening, Lin can always sense them. There was this one time when Kyuso visited her out of blue. Kyuso's visits were always professional, making sure that Lin is healthy and taking care of herself but they are always scheduled so that Lin can entertain him without a heap of papers waiting for her to sign.

Kyuso showed up with a bouquet, catching everyone's attention. Lin was shocked to see him there and she was even shocked to see him with a flower on his hands. Kyuso said that her office doesn't have a lot of colorful decorations and added that the flowers will be a good change. It was a moon flower and it doesn't require much sunlight which is perfect.

"Figure out that since you're always at work, a moon flower will suit since it only needs partial sunlight." Kyuso nodded at the flower. "You can put it near the window in the morning for a few hours and maybe display it on your table. I noticed that your desk is bare."

Lin nodded, her lips turning up slightly. "Thank you. It's beautiful." Lin accepted the flowers, putting it in a vase and displayed it on her desk. The gesture flattered Lin and she has to admit that the flower does look nice.

Kyuso then proceeded to check her health, throwing a comment here and there to remind her to take it easy. Lin nodded and listened at his words, making a list in her head of what she should and shouldn't do. She had to ready her body for the surgery so Lin had to make sure that she is getting a lot of sleep and nutritious foods.

"Have you been sleeping well? You have bags under your eyes." Kyuso frowned.

Lin shrugged. "I sleep whenever I can but it's hard. The work is stressful and the sleep is hard to come by."

"I brought some herbal to help you sleep. Here, take this an hour before you go to bed. This will help you." He passed her a small orange bottle. "How about your pain? Are you experiencing any discomfort? Are you still feeling nauseous?"

Lin shook her head. "So far so good. The herbal tea you gave to me really helps. Thank you."

Kyuso smiled, stating that he was just doing his job. They finished an hour later and Lin thanked him before walking him out of her office. Every officer immediately went to their work as if they weren't trying to eavesdrop but Lin quickly saw through their failed facade but she waited until Kyuso was out of their sight before she started lecturing them.

"Who is he, Chief? I can't help but wonder that he's here almost everyday? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Haru quipped. The others stared at him with their mouths open, both surprised and amused at his nerves.

Lin squinted her eyes at the man, lips twisting in annoyance. "Excuse me?"

She was giving him the opportunity to redeem himself but Haru proved to clueless. "Anyway, I'm happy for you, Chief."

Lin raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Wait, wait, you think that Kyuso and I are together?"

"Oh, so Kyuso was his name." Haru grinned, nodding in approval.

"No! Clear your mind of those thoughts, that's how rumors started and I don't plan on being in front of the tabloid right now." Lin spluttered, pointing her index at the young man. "And don't you have work to do? Don't let me catch all of you slacking or else you're going to find yourself doing all the menial works."

That warning earned a chorus of ' _Yes Chief_ ' from her officers. Lin threw another look at Haru before retreating back inside her office. The next following days consisted of her officers teasing her and denying their comments, telling them that they are just friends and nothing more but that didn't stop the teasing no matter how many times Lin told them to stop.

A couple of days later, it wasn't just her officers' constant teasing that she had to endure.

The sun was particularly high that day, it was hot but that didn't stop Lin from ordering all of her officers to line up at the entrance of Republic City's Police Department. The warm air brought sweat to the officers. They were all confused and had no idea why they were called but they didn't complain. They knew better than to complain so they just stood there unmoving under the Chief of Police's hard eyes.

Lin let her eyes roam over the area where all of her officers stood. They were all separated in their different ranks, the higher ranking officers were in front while the lower ranking officers were at the back. It was something Lin had tried so hard to remove, the discriminations within her police force. There were only a hundred female cops compared to the male cops. There were more earthbender cops than waterbender and firebender combined. Lin respects her officers equally because for her they are all the same. They have one goal and that is to protect the city and its citizens.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I asked all of you to come here." Lin said on the microphone. "The past years events showed that the police had grown cocky and too laid back. I've decided that this year, we will change a few things. We have reviewed all of your files and segregated those who are thriving from those who are slacking. Names are posted in the bulletin board and those who are in the list are required to undergo the training again, no matter what your ranking is. It is mandatory. I will personally see to it that my officers are more than ready and strong enough to fight the crime in this city and that starts now."

Lin thought that since she might die sooner than she expected, she would train her officers and instill knowledge as much as she could before she goes. She wants to teach them everything she knows, every move and every secret that can help them. The training was the right choice because Lin saw how much her officers had slacked off. Their bodies were out of shape, especially the higher rankings, with a noticeable round stomach. She gave them an earful scolding before ordering them to have ten laps around the station. The low ranking were no better, half of the rookies were up in their asses and Lin had to drag them out. Only a couple of rookies, including Mako, Lin considered fit enough.

Lin heard them whispering behind her back, complaining as if she wouldn't hear them. Lin admits that it hurts seeing her own officers talk behind her. It is something that Lin hadn't got used to for all the years she's been running the station.

She knew that Kyuso told her to take it easy but she's feeling better and it's been a long time since she's been in action. Lin had to keep her body in shape because it would be hypocritical of her if she is staggering behind. Lin found herself sparring with Mako inside the gym. The other officers were around them and cheering. Lin heard that they are betting between them but Lin was in a good mood to berate them.

Mako was too jumpy for a firebender and Lin had to move fast against his attacks. Mako is good but his stance is not strong. He is so focused on the target that he often forgets his surroundings. He attacks like he's still pro-bending and Lin had memorized his every move in no time. They walked around each other, looking for any opportunity to attack. So when he put his arms on her shoulder in an attempt to pull her down, Lin wound her arms around it before using her palm to push him away and with the raise of her hand, the earth moved, sending Mako flying to the corner of the stage.

"Come on, kid. Stand up and maybe you can beat me." Lin jokes as she hopped side to side, using her fingers to motion the firebender to come to her. Her body was filled with adrenaline, making her feel alive.

Mako raised his fist but she blocked it with her left arm and her right elbow went to jab his shoulder, pushing him down to kneel him to his abdomen.

Their spar was over and Lin was obviously the winner but apparently Mako wasn't informed because when Lin turned her back at him, he ran to her, dropping to the ground and using his legs to sweep her off of her feet, knocking her out of balance.

She didn't have the time to react because the next thing she knew was that she was falling. Her body hit the ground with a loud thud, it knocked the air out of her lungs as she laid there breathless and struggling to breathe. Lin felt the agonizing pain in her hip bone and chest. She had to bite her lips to stop herself from puking.

"Shit, Mako!" Lin heard the others said but the pain was clouding her mind as she laid there half sprawled half sitting. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, slightly wincing from the pain. She only sat up when the initial shock subsided. She fought the urge to throw up. It was embarrassing enough that a rookie beat cop kicked her ass, she doesn't want to make it worse by throwing up in front of her officers.

"I'm alright. Just took me by surprise." Lin shook her head as she grabbed the offered hand. Lin bit her lips from wincing when a pain jolted in her hips. She saw her officers around her, looking nervous and worried.

Mako looked scared and his eyebrows were furrowed together. Lin would've laughed at him if it weren't for the pain. "I'm sorry, Chief. I thought you could dodge it with your seismic. I'm sorry."

Lin breathed, steadying herself. "Don't worry about it, kid."

Mako nodded with pursed lips. It was clear that he was guilty of what happened. Only being encased in the rock by the other earthbenders lessened his guilt.

They helped her back to her office. They tried bringing her to the clinic but Lin refused and demanded to be brought to her office. Saikhan and Haru had tried to reason with her that she should be seen by a healer. They were both worried especially that the impact was hard and that she might've sustained an injury but she could not be swayed. Instead, Saikhan told her to forget doing excertive activities and Lin agreed so that they would leave her alone.

"Are you really fine, Chief?" Mako asked an hour later. "You looked uncomfortable. Do you want me to call the healer?"

Lin was not fine. She took the herbal Kyuso gave to her but the pain had yet to subside. "There's no need. I've been through worse. This is nothing." Lin tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. The pain didn't go away like what she thought and Lin didn't want to take another and so she ignored the pain and focused on the papers that needed checking.

"Chief? Healer Kyuso is here." Her secretary said as she opened the door.

Lin nodded without looking up at the door. "Send him in."

"Busy?" Kyuso asked as he took the seat in front of her desk.

Lin nodded and they were silent for a couple of minutes until Lin placed the pen down, looking at him with expectant eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by." Kyuso shrugged, avoiding her eyes as he turned his attention at the flower he brought to her a couple of days ago.

Lin hummed, not taking his excuse. She is not unaware of his actions, Kyuso had been coming by her office frequently and unannounced. Lin is also not a stranger to a man's show of attention and Kyuso is acting more friendly towards her but Lin only sees Kyuso as a friend.

"Chief, I have the reports for the scarbor-" Mako stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed that Lin is not alone. Kyuso waved at the man and Mako returned it with an awkward wave. "Oh, I didn't know you have a visitor. I'll just return once you two are done talking."

"That's no need." Lin said to the firebender. "What do you have on your hands?"

Mako nodded, pleased at the permission. "Here are the reports you've been asking for the activities in Scarborough Street. There are multiple accounts of bomb threats and kidnapping around the area up to the south part."

Lin nodded and read the folder Mako gave to her. "The triads are growing bolder and bolder everyday. Did Deputy Saikhan tell you when the raid plan is going to be finalized?"

Mako shook his head. "No, ma'am. Last thing I know is that they are double checking if the tips are positive."

Kyuso watched the interaction with amusement. The police business is far different from Kyuso's profession and this is the first time he's seeing it.

"What got you grinning at?" Lin asked bemused. Kyuso just shook his head.

"Oh, Chief! I heard that he's a healer. Maybe you should ask him to check you." Mako suggested and he doesn't know why the woman glared at him. He's just trying to help.

Kyuso, on the other hand, almost jumped on his seat. "Why? What happened? Are you hurt? Where are you hurt?"

Mako blinked at Kyuso's reaction. He watched them back and forth as Kyuso looked at Lin with worried eyes before looking at Mako. "What happened?"

Lin kept on glaring at him, gesturing him to shut up followed by a motion of slitting his neck. Mako gulped and shook his head, afraid to face the woman's ire.

"Oh, she fell." Saikhan answered for Mako.

Kyuso's eyes widened. "What!" And at the same time, Lin dropped her head and let out an exasperated sigh. Kyuso looked at Lin. "You fell and you didn't tell me?"

Lin huffed because shrugging as if it's nothing. "I'm fine."

"She's not." Saikhan stared at the woman. "She's clearly in pain."

"Saikhan!" Lin yelped, her voice rising in an octave that the three men instinctively flinched away.

"Lin!" Kyuso turned his attention to the woman. Lin clenched her jaws before crossing her arms, a pissed look in her face. Kyuso rubbed his forehead before smiling at the two men apologetically. "Can you give us some privacy?"

The two nodded, eager to be out of the increasingly pissed woman. The moment Mako closed the door behind him, the shouting started. The walls weren't soundproof and they could all hear the man scolding the Chief of Police, who argued back. The officers listened with amusement and newfound respect for the healer. The man had the serious guts to go head to head to the woman they all fear. The heated conversation only lasted for a couple of minutes then it was silent. They consider knocking to check if Kyuso is still alive and that Lin hadn't killed him yet but Saikhan told them to stop eavesdropping and return to their works.

Lin didn't even hide her whimpers as Kyuso struggled to remove her uniform. Her body was tense and muscle rigid and no matter how many times Kyuso asked her to relax, her body won't obey her.

"What in the world did you do, Lin? Your hips are swollen."

"I was sparring with my officer and I fell." Lin muttered, embarrassed.

Kyuso had to double take at her words before lecturing her. "I just told you to be careful!"

Lin winced. "Can you stop shouting at me? I was being careful, okay? It took me by surprise that's why I fell."

"Is that supposed to make me feel good?" Kyuso stared at her before sighing as he ran his fingers in his hair. "What am I going to do with you? I saw your results, Lin, and it doesn't look good."

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Lin assured as the man continued to relieve her pain with his waterbending.

Tenzin dried himself with a little airbending once he was inside the police headquarters. It was raining in the Republic City. Thankfully, he was only a block away from the headquarters when the pouring started. He hadn't expected it to rain so he didn't bring an umbrella with him. He waved at the front desk before casually walking to the direction of Lin's office.

He saw her standing in front of the door with an unmistakable frown on her face, her forehead creases and lips thin. He knew from the sight that Lin was stressed. She was talking to a man. Tenzin walked closer and he could hear Lin's voice from where he stood. Mako saw him "Master Tenzin."

Lin turned around and almost immediately, her lips turned up. "Tenzin." She breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"To talk to you of course. I know you have an early leave today so I figured out that I can take you out for dinner so we can discuss the plan for the city." Tenzin stated, looking back and forth between Lin and the man. "But it seems like you're in the middle of something important so I guess you'll be working overtime?"

Lin sighed, bringing her hand to rubbed her temple. "No. I'm just about to finish. Can you wait by my office?"

"Actually, Lin needs to rest." Tenzin hasn't met the man before so the first name basis surprised him a little.

Tenzin frowned before nodding understandingly. "Of course. We can always reschedule it. I'll just take you home instead."

Lin shook her head. "No, we'll do it today."

Tenzin saw the man roll his eyes. "You need rest. You heard what he said. You can reschedule it." That received a glare from the woman.

"Excuse me, I believe we haven't met before." Tenzin raised his eyebrows. The room was silent and was suddenly filled with awkwardness.

"Tenzin, this is Kyuso. Kyuso, this is Tenzin. There you know each other already." Lin said.

"Kyuso." Kyuso held his hand out for a handshake.

"Tenzin." Tenzin looked at his hands before shaking it. The two men stared at each other as if they were in a staring contest. "Lin had never mentioned you before."

Kyuso grinned. "Funny. She never mentioned you too before." He was lying of course. Lin had mentioned the airbender a couple of times already and Kyuso knows that the two had a relationship but he wouldn't say that.

His comment made Tenzin's ears red.

Lin could not believe what was happening in front of her. She felt eyes on the three of them and Lin just wanted the ground to swallow her to save her from this ridiculousness. "Cut it out, you two."

Kyuso dropped his hand before smiling at Lin. "Remember what I told you. Be careful, Lin. Don't be shy to call me even if it's in the middle of the night."

Tenzin's eyes widened and Lin had to stop herself from smacking the man for his comment that is sure to fuel everyone's fantasy. "Kyuso…" Lin said dangerously low.

"I'm leaving. Bye." Kyuso waved before leaving the now stunned room. They were watching her with wide and glimmering eyes.

Lin closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks heat up as they continued to look at her. It took a couple of seconds before Tenzin gathered himself. "Lin!" And it was enough to break the stun the room was under.

A faint _nice Chief_ made Lin blushed furiously. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths before opening them to glare at everyone. "All of you are in patrolling duty for five weeks and after that you're in for traffic duty until I say so."

Everyone groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the chapter short? Is it enough? I tried to write it longer but the scene stops there and I feel like if I add more information, it'll be unnecessary. Let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> where do y'all read? on a computer or on phones? just wondering :) Oh and by the way, I cross post my stories on both FF.net and A03.


End file.
